


Of Past Relationships And Distractions

by Pallapakology



Series: (Do Not) Engage [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallapakology/pseuds/Pallapakology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q meets a former partner, which affects him more then he thinks it should. He turns to James who is more than willing to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Past Relationships And Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded with KoraRubin and ChelseaMouse in mind whose sweet comments encouraged me to finish this little story that been lying on my computer for a couple of months :)

Maybe the reason that he was this affected was that he had been caught of guards. He hadn’t seen William for almost two years, not since they broke up. He felt a hint of shame at his distress. The break had been mutual after all. Distraction. He needed a distraction.

 

He knocked on the door. Vigilant as he always was, he imagined James jumping out of bed at the sound of a possible intruder. It was 3’o clock in the morning after all. It took longer time than he expected before the door opened. James was always easily stirred in his sleep, but this time he had to knock twice before the door opened.

“Q?,” it came surprised.

Q laughed silently. James’ chest was bare and he was just wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. What made him laugh was the completely adorable expression on his face. He must have been deep in sleep looking all groggy and confused. 

“Can I come in?,” he asked.

“Sure”.

With that he turned around and they walked the often-walked way back to James’ bedroom. No word was spoken as they casually stripped themselves of all clothes, walked to the bed and laid down. He slung his leg over James’s waist and rested his head on his chest. The heat radiating from James’ relaxed body made him feel safe and content. Which was exactly why he had gone to James in the first place. That and then hopefully to get laid.

“Why are you here?,” James asked.

“That’s a stupid question, James,” Q answered deflecting, “I am lying awake in your bed at 3 am and I am rubbing my groin against your thigh”.

“Yes, I know that and I will fuck you soon,” James said casually, “But I am asking why you are upset”.

He shivered pleasantly and knew that he would have to answer, if he wanted James to touch him.

“It’s pathetic, really,” he replied quietly, “I feel silly”.

“Tell me”.

“I ran into an ex,” he mumbled, “It’s so stupid. It’s been years. I’m not normally this sentimental”. 

“Messy break up?,” James asked.

He never ceased to surprise Q. For some reason he had expected James to think it was as pathetic as he himself thought, but his question was sincere. 

“No, not really,” he answered, “He was offered a great job in Ireland, and I was studying at Oxford. We tried to make it work, but the distance proved too much of course, so we ended it. Which is why this is stupid. I rarely think about him and I haven’t seen him in two years. It shouldn’t matter”.

“Did you love him?”.

“Yes,” he said calmly.

“Then it matters,” James stated.

He knew that there was an experience and emotions behind those words, but he also knew that if he asked, James would get that detached, cold tone in his voice as he in few words told Q not to ask about it. So he stayed quiet and focused on the blue eyes staring seductively at him. Why should it matter when James was looking at him like that? The little voice in him saying that he didn’t mean as much to James, as James meant to him was replaced by a feeling of immense surrender. So when James places himself on top of him, he just looked at James expectantly.

James was hovering above him, making him feel safe and incredibly turned on. He was pushed back against the head board and sunk into the pillows.

“Spread your legs,” James commanded and he obeyed easily.

He knew, he was on display like this. His greedy hole screaming for attention. Of course it wasn’t going to be that easy. James always had something in mind. And surely now he sat back on his knees and smiled smugly.

“Touch yourself,” he said.

A whine escaped his mouth. He wanted James to touch him. Not that his own touches weren’t satisfying, they were just familiar and definetely not enough right now.

“Patience, Q,” James had the audacity to tease, “Don’t worry. I told you that I would fuck you. Eventually”.

It sent a shiver through his body. Without losing eye contact with James, he started to stroke himself without pattern. Just teasing, explorative strokes. Seeing how James’ eyes widened at the sight only increased his arousal. Apparently James just looking at him was enough. He lowered his gaze and saw how James’ cock became harder. And surely when he spoke, his voice was thick with desire.

“Faster”.

Q tightened the grip around his cock. Touching himself in front of James was very different from when he was alone. He always fantasised about James, but this time he was actually here and it was obvious that he had to control himself to keep away. He knew he was moaning loudly now while his movements were getting erratic.

James picked the lube out of the night stand and handed it to him.

“Finger yourself,” James breathed shallowly.

A whine escaped his lips and he twisted. The heat was spreading rapidly through his body and just the meer thought made him shake. His heart was pounding in his chest and when his finger touched his pulsing entrance, he and James stopped breathing simultaniously. It was his intention to make a show of it and to tease James, but he starved for the faintest touch even as unsatisfying as a finger, so he brutally impaled himself on two fingers. He whimpered a bit at the discomfort but was too aroused to care.

A soothing hand was placed on his thigh.

“Easy Q,” he whispered, “Don’t hurt yourself”.

He nodded slowly. Then he began to massage his tight, hot channel. His fingers sought instinctively for that sweet spot and soon he was unreachable in a fog of pure pleasure. Two fingers became three. He reveled in the sensation and yet he yearned for the strech of James’ cock. 

“Come for me”.

James sounded like nothing would give him greater pleasure. It brought a warm feeling to him, that he was that desired by another man and a man like James. His grip around his cock became tighter and he roughly impaled himself on his fingers again and again. His eyes fluttered.

“I want to see you”.

Just then he opened his eyes and came all over himself. He felt the muscels of his pelvis convulsing around his fingers. He uttered obseenly loud noises and he didn’t care at all. Before he disappeared completely into oblivion, he heard James groan along with him. He fell back into the mattress and closed his eyes. He was floating in euphoria and registred faintly how James streched his legs out again while he ran his fingers soothingly across his body. A couple of light kisses were pressed upon his lips but he was too exhausted to repay them. He had no idea that masturbation could be this arousing but the hunger in James’ eyes had done something to him. A warm cloth cleaned him carefully and he opened his eyes and saw a smug James.

“How the hell do you do it?,” he asked in poorly concealed awe.

James laughed and answered: “I believe you did this”.

“I mean it,” Q insisted.

“Practice,” James said and winked suggestively.

“Show off,” Q mumbled exhausted.

Even though he felt sated and satisfied, there was still something missing. He needed to feel James inside him, so he pressed himself closer to him to making his intentions very clear.

“You’re insatiable,” James chuckled.

“It wasn’t enough,” he whispered feeling somewhat embarrased of acting so wantonly.

He knew what James was seeing. A flushed body, eyes with blown pupils and legs spread wide open invitingly. James leaned in and a series of slow, deep kisses were exchanged. He felt his desires awaken. The familiar heat, which had not yet disappeared after the mindblowing orgasm, increased its powers. He burried his fingers in James’ biceps to urge him on. He was already there. He didn’t need this slow foreplay. Just the feeling of James inside him.

“You are gorgeous,” James mumbled while his hand slid down to fondle Q’s over sensitive cock, “You’re lying there all pliant and ready, just waiting for me”.

Q whined and tried to get away from his hand, whilst at the same time trying to get even closer to James. The hand moved further down between his legs. A finger circled his entrance lazyly sliding just the tip in. James was pressing his hips against his body. Q knew James had been hard since he started touching himself and now he was losing his control as well.

“James …,” he moaned not ready to beg yet.

“I want you,” James groaned, “You’re all open and lax for me, aren’t you?”.

Two fingers slid inside him teasingly while James sucked on his nipple. He could do nothing but just twist and moan. His body felt like one erogenous zone. He could no longer differentiate between the touches. It felt like James’ hands were everywhere all at once caressing, pinching and scratching. All he knew was that he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“James … Please,” he begged. “Please”.

That was all it took. Like James had been waiting to hear those words. He couldn’t wait any longer so when James got up, he pulled him back down desperately.

“Now, please, now,” he whined.

“Q, we need …,” he gritted out through his teeth without a doubt struggling not to lose control

Q interrupted him rambling: “Want to feel you … Doesn’t matter”.

He seemed to have lost every ability to form a sentence but he knew James would understand. He saw James’ records whenever he got a health check. He knew James was clean and he knew he himself was clean. They didn’t need protection and right now he couldn’t bear waiting just a minute longer.

“Gorgeous,” James moaned.

Without any further ado James sank into him in one smooth movement. They groaned loudly at the same time and he finally felt the stretch, James had been denying him for way to longer. With no barrier between them, he felt even closer to James than before. He lifted his hips to feel James sink even deeper into him. James was finally allowing him to move and he took advantage of it. The element of surprise made it possible for him to turn them around so he was now untop of James.

Any thoughts of teasing vanished the moment James placed his hands on his hips and pressed his fingers into to his skin forming cresent-shaped nail marks. The small jolts of pain make him shiver and he began to move his hips with greater intensity. He fell forward to attack James’ lips again with hungry moans of pleasure. He felt his hips being pulled down with increased force to meet James’ thrusts. Even when being mounted James asserted his dominance with his tight hold og his hips and his powerful thrusts. With every meeting of their hips the thoughts of the world surrounding them disappeared rapidly. Their kisses grew more frenzied as they both came closer to their releases. He felt a strong hand grabing his cock eliciting a pained groan from Q.

“Come for me,” James groaned nipping on his neck.

As always he had no ability to withstand James’ commanding but considerate voice. He came long and hard after which he collapsed on James’ chest. He heard James’ strained groan and felt his cock pulsing inside him. Feeling his release without any barrier was exhilarating and he moaned in exhausted pleasure, which brought a pleased hum from James.

For a long while he just lay still enjoying the gentle caresses on his back. Finally James turned them turned them around and slipped out of him. The come streamed out of him slowly. He felt used, distracted and utterly satisfied. Damn, James.

A wet cloth cleaned his stomach and between his legs.

“Why is it, that you always do the cleaning up?,” he wondered. 

“Because you always fall apart,” James laughed, “You look like a rag doll”.

“It’s your fault,” he murmured.

“Yes, it is,” James said arrogantly. 

“You’re an idiot,” Q muttered.

James fell down beside him with a satisfied noice. He kissed Q gently and pulled the bed linen up to cover them. 

 “Sleep, Q,” he said and closed his eyes.  Q smiled and turned on his side to watch James, who quickly fell asleep.

James was sleeping soundly next to him with the soft features, he almost never had and a content smile on his lips. He found it absolutely impossible not to touch him, so he placed his hand on James’ chest and caressed it tenderly. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep just yet.

His mind was still occupied by William or specifically their relationship. It had been stable, loving and quite perfect. He had loved William and they had been great together. And now he was lying here with James. James was unstable, ferocious, dangerous and impossible to figure out. And then there was the sex. Sex with William had been good and passionate for sure, but in a tender way. The sex with James was all-comsuming and intense. He was demanding and expected trust. Q trusted him uncondionally. Maybe trusting a licensed killer seemed disturbed but the protectiveness steming from his alpha-male behaviour made feel secure in some weird way. The occasional tenderness and care James showed him was in such a stark contrast to the passion, arrogance and authority that radiated from his entire being that it made him high. He had known all along that he would grow attached to James. James depended on him during missions and then they started sleeping together as wel. It had to happen. The problem was that he didn’t know what he wanted himself. Did he want to be in a relationship with a man that emotionally detached? But then he thought of Vesper. That had been real. Maybe James did have it in him? But for now he just cuddled up next to James with a blissful smile on his lips, enjoying that he had been allowed in James’ personal life - and bed.


End file.
